The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euonymus plant, botanically known as Euonymus fortunei, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Mickaela’.
The new Euonymus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Euonymus fortunei cultivar Sunspot, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,340. The new Euonymus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Rathmooney, Skerries, County Dublin, Ireland in 1993. The new Euonymus was selected on the basis of its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings since 1995 in Rathmooney, Skerries, County Dublin, Ireland, has shown that the unique features of this new Euonymus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.